dotflowfandomcom-20200223-history
Apartments
The Apartments are an area accessible from the Pipe World. The apartments are a series of rooms resembling a rundown apartment building. There are essentially two Apartment areas both separated by the Isometric Pathway. Blood splatters and graffiti cover the floor and walls of the apartments. Apartments From the entrance of Apartment 1, entering the elevator will take you to an elevator room, which subsequently leads to the Dark Corridors. The hallway to the right of the stairs has one enterable door that leads to the Industrial Snow World. On the roof of Apartment 1, there is a moving box that'll take you to the Isometric Pathway. On the east side of the pathway where the kaibutsu are is another box that'll take you to Apartment 2. Despite the fact that there are no people here, orange jelly creatures inhabit some of the rooms. A room with a giant eye can be found beside the stairs to the roof in the first apartment. Reverse Apartments Following text has been copied from the .flow wiki's page Reverse Apartments. Reverse Apartments (裏アパート, aka "Apartments 2") is an area that mirrors the Apartments and, like its counterpart, does not contain any effects. To get to this particular area, one must interact with a block in the Isometric World, which will transport the player to the rooftop, where one will find a door that leads to the stairway. There isn't anything to interact with on the stairs. However, there are some drawings and bloodstains to see as you descend. Once at the bottom, the player can make a U-turn and enter the room next to the stairs, or continue down the hall. The room behind the staircase looks empty at first, with the exception of the blood puddle, but once the player goes farther into the room, a jelly may drop down from the ceiling, which may startle the player and behave like any other NPC after it's sudden appearance. The hallway has a number of drawings on the wall, and a blood puddle. What these drawings look like varies, but sometimes, a drawing of something that resembles a vomiting smiley face will appear on the wall above it. After hitting this drawing with the Iron Pipe, the player can open the passage that leads to the Dying Girls Event. If visited by Rust, the drawing won't be present Going further to the right in the hallway will take the player to room/hallway with an elevator and a stairway, blocked by a cone. Using the elevator, the player will arrive to a pathway which leads to the back room of the Sugar Hole bar, and contains another elevator. This elevator will jammed, but can be forced open with the Iron Pipe, leading to the Rusty Pier. Maps Apartment1Entrance.png Apartment1EyeGraffitiRoom.png Apartment2Rooftop.png Apartment2Hallway.png Trivia *This area has changed notably through the versions. **The older versions used to have minor human NPCs: **◾Ver .7 (and previous) had a wandering brown haired person. ***Ver .8 and .9 had someone sleeping in a bed. ***As of Ver.15 all human NPCs are either gone or inaccessible. ***The doors have, as of .10 become either nonexistent or locked except for the first that leads to the Snow World. *The Eye Graffiti, as of ver .15 now bleeds if you hit it and blinks if you blink with the Mono Eye effect. *Some of the graffiti on the walls of the apartments resembles KyuuKyuu-Kun, a character from Yume Nikki. Theories *These areas are apartments that Sabitsuki has lived in at some point (or is still living in). Category:Locations